Doctor Who: The Hamsters of Doom
by Ehren Hatten
Summary: The eighth Doctor is gone and the ninth wakes up. Except there's a small surprise. Doctor number nine is a woman. Come join the adventure as she tries to function as a woman and deal with meglamaniacal hamsters. CHAPTER ONE UP!
1. Prologue

A/N: Sorry, this is so short, but hey… that's okay! I know that you haven't the faintest clue what's going on, but stick with me… hopefully this won't turn into a disaster! ^.^;  
  
Now, this part sounds incredibly sad, but rest assured… I can't be serious for long. ^.^; It will get silly very quickly.  
  
Also… this has been redone, sorta, because I finally remembered how the good Doc regenerates… -.-; forgive me, Whovians… I have always only watched what my mom has in her small collection of Doc Who tapes… all consist of the Fourth Doc and the Five Doctors.  
Doctor Who:  
The Hamsters of Doom  
Prologue  
Fire. Light.   
  
He felt these surge through him with uncomfortable intensity. He wondered how long they would last before he would finally die.  
  
Now that he knew what he truly was, he felt a new form of reality that the Time-lords could ever know. He was going to die and become something new.  
  
Then, the pain was gone. He was still alive. He glared up at the thing that was trying its best to destroy him. "Just what do you think you're accomplishing?" the Doctor asked breathlessly.  
  
His long, brown, curled hair fell across his sweat covered forehead. His blue eyes burned with an intensity that few had the pleasure to see. He had open wounds seeping blood onto the ground and his Victorian styled clothes were a mess.  
  
The thing before him was a large light that pulsed with energy and anger. "I'll have you know that I do not give up easily, Doctor." Its voice was very calm and collected. It made a shiver run up the Doctor's spine.  
  
"Well," the doctor breathed heavily as he spoke, "—you could say that you are trying to kill me, but I still seem to be alive." Then, the Doctor smiled.  
  
This seemed to anger the creature more. It shot at the Doctor once again. The Doctor dodged the blast this time. The creature wasn't deterred in the slightest. It shot at him again, this time making contact with the Doctor's back.  
  
Pain. The Doctor felt it once again. He felt as though he was being torn apart from the inside out. He hoped that when it was all over, he would be able to regenerate as he usually did. He knew that this body wouldn't be able to survive.  
  
Suddenly, the white hot beam from the light creature broke away from the Doctor. He glanced back to see someone shooting the creature with a laser cutter.  
  
It was a woman doing that. He recognized the woman and felt his hearts ache at the sight. Grace, the woman that had brought out human feelings in him, was trying to save him.  
  
"GRACE! STOP!" The Doctor called out to her, but winced when he watched the creature slap her with something long and fire-like. She flew backward and hit the cliff rocks behind her.  
  
Then, he saw something he knew he would never forget. She burst into flame and she screamed. He felt the tightness in his chest again at the sound. He smelled the acrid smell of burning flesh.  
  
He grabbed the laser bomb next to him and threw it at the creature. It went into the creature.   
  
The explosion caused the Doctor to fly backward. He felt fire burn his skin and rock scratch him.   
  
He landed on the ground, his right arm twisted under him at an odd angle. He lifted his head to glance at the fiery mess that had been trying to kill him. There was a small fire, like a camp fire, that burned where the light creature had been floating.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of light flew out at the Doctor. He couldn't dodge it. He couldn't get away from it. He was consumed by it.  
  
He felt both of his hearts beat faster and faster as though he were running. Light burst out of his chest where his two hearts were located. He felt as though they were being ripped away from him. He felt like his limbs were being ripped from his body as he was suspended in the air like a marionette.  
  
He curled himself into a fetal position to counter the feeling. He wasn't going to let himself be torn apart. He preferred other forms of torture.  
  
The light disappeared from him and he fell to the ground on his back. He turned over and crawled toward the TARDIS. He needed to get inside and leave this place. He was on Earth and he knew what was left of Grace would be found soon. You can't have a small explosion with out having a small crowd assemble to watch the spectacle.  
  
He reached the door to the TARDIS and made himself stand. He opened the TARDIS and staggered inside. He reached the control panel and started typing in coordinates. The door closed behind him.  
  
Then, the TARDIS started. The sounds of the machine working made it sound like it was falling apart.   
  
He felt the TARDIS land somewhere. He staggered over the panel to see. Suddenly, he felt one of his hearts begin to slow. His wounds were too extensive. The other started slowing.  
  
He collapsed onto the floor. He caught himself badly on his broken arm. He could feel the floor moving. He could hear the TARDIS moving.  
  
He only heard his own breathing now. He heard his hearts giving out. The double beats soon became one. Then, blackness took over his senses. 


	2. Surprise!

A/N: Hope you liked the seriousness of the previous chapter…. I can't remember how the Doc regenerates so I did SOMEthing…. Sorry if it was ridiculous.  
  
HAHA.. then, I redid the entire last section of the story… HAHA… I looked up and asked several questions to get how the good Doccie boy regenerates… ::pets eighth doc:: He's such a good boy.  
Chapter One  
Jason Thatcher walked along the edge of the fence around his neighbor's farm. He lived out in the country and went to the local high school. He was still wearing his school uniform, which consisted of a black jacket and trousers with a grey sweater vest and white button up and black tie.   
  
He was a tall, thin boy of sixteen. He had short, messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He wore square rimmed glasses as well.  
  
He decided to take the shortcut to his home through the woods separating his family's farm from his neighbor's. Light trickled through the treetops in patches. He walked on a carpet of fallen leaves.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something. "What the bloody hell?!" He listened closely as he watched a large object materialize in front of him. "It sounds as though someone were taking apart a large machine while it was still working!"  
  
When it finally materialized, Jason was still left questioning his sanity. "Why—Why is there an old fashioned police box in front of me?"  
  
He walked toward the door of the large police box. He barely touched the door when it opened. He walked in and found himself inside a very large room.  
  
There was a large control panel in the middle with a large column standing in the middle of the device. He briefly wondered how all of this fit into a tiny police box when he noticed a man lying on the ground.   
  
He ran over to the man and knelt next to him. He was burned and bleeding from several areas. Jason put a hand to the man's neck to check for a pulse. Nothing.  
  
Jason panicked. He didn't know what was going one, and he didn't want to wait around until someone found him with the dead body before him. So, he did the only thing that came to his mind. He dropped his book bag and ran.  
There it was. The sound of a heart beating faintly. Then, the first sound was accompanied by a second heartbeat.  
  
The body changed. The original skin melted away to new skin. The old hair became new. The body became thinner and curvier.  
  
The sound of the two hearts beating as one became louder. It was seemingly intensified.   
  
The Doctor gasped. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up. "Who—Who am I?!" she gasped.  
  
She crawled over to the nearest reflecting surface and looked into it. She saw a thin woman of no more than twenty-five staring back at her. She had short ginger hair with an oddly long, wavy lock falling down beside her cheek. Her eyes were bright blue.   
  
"I'm," she said as she stared at herself, "I'm the Doctor, but—"  
  
She suddenly pulled the frock coat off and lifted the shirt she was wearing away from her chest. "I'm a woman. Well, at least, I would hope so. I do seem to not have much up top, though. Fairly flat, really." She sighed heavily. "Too bad, really. I probably would like to have at least a decently large pair of breasts. You never know when they might come in handy."  
  
The Doctor stood up and shook the now too-large shoes off of her smaller feet. "I'll have to find some clothes that actually fit me, though. These seem to be falling off."  
  
She started for the dressing chamber that her companions always used, but noticed something on the floor. It was a brown leather book bag. She padded over to it and picked it up.  
  
She took out a rather large text book and dropped the bag. She looked at the inside cover of it. "This book belongs to—Jason Thatcher." She didn't close the book. She, instead, padded over to the door to the dressing chamber while looking through the book. "Well, well—it looks like I get to have some fun after all."  
Jason walked out of his bedroom window and sat on the roof. The sun was setting in the distance and the air smelled like lilacs.  
  
His parents weren't home yet. He briefly wondered when he would smell the smell of dinner when he suddenly thought of what he had seen previously that day. He also remembered that he dropped his book bag inside the strange, old police box.  
  
He banged his head on the wall he was leaning against. "I'm a bloody idiot! I should've kept my bag and run."   
  
He suddenly had an idea and sat up on the roof. "I'm going back! I'll figure out a way to dodge the police and get inside—I'll grab my bag and get the hell out of there!"  
  
With newfound resolve, he crawled back into his room and got his jacket. He checked to make sure he didn't forget anything and set out the door.   
  
The light was diminishing greatly inside the woods. He crawled through underbrush and swept past low branches. He was losing light fast and he needed to find the police box before anyone noticed he was there.  
  
He finally saw it. It stood in the distance and the bright blue of the structure seemed almost neon in the twilight. He also noticed that no one was around it. "Has no one seen it yet?" he wondered aloud.  
  
He stalked toward it and tested the door. It opened to him and he walked inside. He found the control room where he had dropped his bag. He found his bag, but he noticed a few things missing. One was his books was missing and the dead man was missing as well.  
  
Jason walked around the circular control consol to see if he was mistaken, but he couldn't find the body. All he found was a bit of blood on the floor where he had seen the body earlier. "Oh God, what if whomever took the body will come back and find me here!" Jason gasped loudly.  
  
Then, he heard something fall in one of the rooms. He followed the noise cautiously and opened the door too a particularly darkened room.   
  
"DAMN IT!"   
  
Jason was suddenly hit in the face by something soft and lacey. He pulled it off of his face and looked at it. It was a rather large, white lace bra. He blushed furiously and threw it away from him before backing into a wall.   
  
In front of him was a half naked woman with short, wavy, ginger hair with an odd long lock next to her face. She was tossing clothes back into the closet that she was cursing at. "I never was a fashion expert!" the woman growled.  
  
Then, the woman turned and gazed at him in a surprised manner. "Oh! You must be Jason Thatcher!" She picked up a large book and walked over toward him, still not wearing anything more than a pair of panties.  
  
He blushed furiously at the sight of her and tried to get away. She had a rather small chest, but he tried hard not to think or even look at it. "P-Please don't hurt me! I didn't see anything!"  
  
The woman stopped a couple of feet away from him. She stared at him incredulously and looked down at her body. "Oh! That's right! I'm on Earth and I have to be dressed!" She suddenly smiled at him deviously. "Naughty boy, you should stare like that at a naked woman."  
  
"Earth?!" he shrieked. "Are you an alien?!"  
  
"Well, not in so many words, but yes." The woman flipped her hand in the air dismissively and laid the book at Jason's feet. "Could you help me with something, though?"  
  
Jason stared at her and whimpered. "Y-yes?"  
  
"Could you help me put one of these confounded contraptions on? This is my first time as a woman and I need to learn how to get one of these bra things on." She smiled at him cheerfully.  
  
Jason blushed stark red at this statement. "Y-you want m-m-m-me to—"  
  
"Help me figure these things out. Oh… it was so much easier as a man." The woman kicked another bra away from her angrily. "It's easy enough to find a set of clothes for me, but these contraptions are ridiculously complicated!"  
  
Jason gulped and summoned up his courage for his next statement. "Well, you aren't that big in your chest, you may not need to wear one."  
  
The woman's face lit up. "A novel idea! Sarah Jane and Romana always wore them, so I figured I had to, but this sounds much less complicated!" Then, she scampered off into the closet and got out a pair of light brown trousers, a black velvet Victorian coat, a blue vest and a white button-up shirt. "This should do. They seemed to be about the right size."  
  
Jason slumped down to the floor and leaned his head against the wall supporting him. He pushed his square glasses up his nose and sighed heavily. "What kind of woman doesn't know what a bra is?" Then, he looked down at his left hand and saw another lacey bra lying next to him. He jumped and batted it away. "Gah!"  
  
After he stood up, he grabbed his book and snuck out of the dressing room and into the control room. He picked up his book bag and ran out of the police box as quickly as he could manage. He ran through the woods as fast as he could.   
  
When he reached his house, he found his mother and father were home now and eating dinner. He briefly wondered how long he had been gone when he walked into the house.  
  
"Jason! There you are! Where have you been!" His mother ran over to him and hugged the life out of him.   
  
"I went out for a walk and I had forgotten about my book bag that I had accidentally dropped in the forest." Jason said quickly. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Jason, what have you really been doing?" His father, Mr. Thatcher, looked unconvinced.  
  
"Like I said, I had accidentally dropped my book bag on my way home and I went out to get it back." Jason said.  
  
"But how could you just accidentally drop a heavy thing like that and forget it was there?" Mr. Thatcher stared hard at his son. Jason could feel himself starting to sweat.  
  
"But it's true. I thought I heard something and was startled and ran." Jason said quickly.  
  
His mother held onto him a little hard. "You were startled? Oh, poor dear! I bet you were afraid to go back in there and THAT'S why you waited so long to go get it!" Then, she ushered him to the dinning room. "Why don't you eat, you look a little pale!"  
When the Doctor was dressed, she smiled at her image. She was dressed fairly sharp and she liked that. "Of course, my previous self wore something similar—maybe I can put on something that should finish off the image." She rummaged through a small box and picked out a silver question mark tie-pin. "This should do!" Then, she put the tie-pin on the tan loose tie that she wore. "Excellent!"  
  
She walked back into the dressing room and kicked the remaining bras back into the closet. "I never can understand how women function! At least Leela wore sensible clothes for her area. Of course, Leela barely wore anything at all."  
  
Then, she turned around and headed back to the control room. "Now, all I have to do is find that boy. His notes were very interesting indeed. I'm very glad that I checked for an address on his book bag." Then, she smiled deviously. "This is a lot of fun." 


End file.
